


We are the Champions

by DungeonInspector



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Adorkable, Childhood Friends, Cute, Cute Kids, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Humor, If you only read one work by me, LARPing, Nerdiness, Pre-Series, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-31 09:42:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8573464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DungeonInspector/pseuds/DungeonInspector
Summary: From the perilous battleground of the village field, the young heroes Pairo and Kurapika rise. They take playing pretend very seriously. 100% Fluff.





	

"Dragon's fire can't melt castle beams, Kurapika" said Pairo waving the small branch in his hand as he spoke. "They're made of STONE. You can't just melt a stone."

"You're insane. Rock melts, that's what magma is..."

"Oh. Well, alright! So where were we then?" Pairo excitedly said getting back into the game.

_Kurapika and Pairo ran away from the slime monsters, but were surrounded! The ground beneath them shook as they heard the roar of the dragon that lived within the Lonely Mountain. Kurapika dodged to the side to avoid falling rubble as Pairo cut down one of the creatures with his trusty sword._

Thump.

"Ouch," said Kurapika with a hiss. He was knocked backward onto his butt with one hand on his stomach. "Watch where you're swinging."

"Sorry."

 _Pairo raced heroically over to Kurapika, and helped his comrade up_ _._ _They'd been together since the Silly String War many moons ago. The great hero Kurapika King of the Bookworms had never forgiven his companion for that mess, even though Sir Pairo apologized._

 _"_ _The pretty princess lies just ahead," Pairo said quietly. "According to legend one of the mightiest dragons to have ever lived... lives here, guarding her."_

_Nodding to his fellow champion, Kurapika grinned. His face resumed its seriousness as a gust of wind blew from behind them. Spinning around he turned to face the enemy."Look out, it's the mother of all dragons!"_

Their mount squawked and flapped it's wings. Turning its head away from the pair, the Lukso Hen began to clean its feathers.

Rubbing his chin, Pairo frowned. "Birdie doesn't make a very good dragon. She doesn't roar."

"Don't offend the mother of all dragons, Pairo."

"I'm not offending the mother of all dragons. I'm saying she's more like an evil goose. Geese can be scary too, ya know."

"Are you really picking on my dragon when you haven't even named the princess?" Shaking his head, Kurapika shoulder's sagged before he said, "Fine."

_Kurapika raised his sword let loose a battle cry. "Foul Goose, unhand the pretty princess!"_

_Throwing out his hand, Pairo smacked Kurapika's chest to prevent his partner from charging. He stared into the eyes of the beast. However, he was unafraid. They were unstoppable as long as they were together. "Be on guard this is no ordinary bird. She's the Goose of The Ages, The Squawk of Dawn, Slayer of Swans."_

Stopping to stare at Pairo, Kurapika scratched his head. "Wait, if a goose is supposed to be evil should we worry about it slaying swans? Are swans good birds or bad birds?"

"Umm, I don't know. It sounded cooler in my head..." Pairo shrugged. "Good, I guess?"

"Ok,"said Kurapika, taking a small notebook out of his robes. It only covered his hand at best if he held it out, but a hero had to make due with what he had.

_Shield in hand, Kurapika straightened up to his full height. "Pray for mercy, goose, for we are warriors!"_

_"Yeah, what he said, you feathered fiend!"_

_Raising their weapons, the duo stood back to back prepared for the fight of their lives. With feathers like armor, talons that were spears, and a banshee like caw of death this was a truly dangerous foe. The ensuing duel would shake the very heavens itself as feather met steel and beak clashes against plate. The wings of fury stormed upon the shield of righteousness and neither side did relent. Until that fateful cry from the distance..._

"Boys, it's time for dinner," said Kurapika's mother from the other side of the field. She's finished her work for the day of planting the winter wheat. An indulgent smile was on her face as she approached. They should have still been working the fields with her, but it was rare that Pairo was feeling well enough to play after his chores.

Scratching the neck of the giant bird, her voice was low and soft. "Did you have fun watching the brave adventurers for me? Your such a noble steed, yes you are."

Cheeks red as he blushed, Kurapika looked away from his mother. He huffed. "Noisy."

A high and happy trill came from Birdie. For a magical beast she was simple, as long as there was bird feed in her future the young humans could jump around flailing their sticks at the air all they wanted.

Dirt kicked up as Kurapika scrapped his foot along the ground. "Aww, just five more minutes?"

"I'll make your favorite dish."

"Can Pairo come too?"

"Of course."

_And thus evil was banished._

_Each taking one of the pretty princess's hands, the brave heroes from Lukso Province returned her and her noble steed home to the village. There she prepared a celebratory feast for them and offered them a place to rest. The princess sent off her loyal knight to the next door kingdom ruled by Pairo's mother. After correspondence between the kingdoms, it was agreed the victorious champions could stay together for the night._

Curled up on the other side of Kurapika's bed, Pairo gently pushing down the blanket to free an arm. He poked Kurapika. "Hey, are you still awake?"

"Yeah."

"...Tomorrow, let's be ninjas."

"Shh, say no more. There could be spies."

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like I just channeled a weird mix of The Amazing World of Gumball and South Park: The Stick of Truth.


End file.
